User talk:Wile e2005
Signature Hi, there -- I saw your question on Talk:Prairie Dawn. I don't have an answer, but I have a tip about talk pages. When you post a message on a talk page, you add a signature by typing four tildes, like this -- ~~~~. That automatically adds your signature and a date stamp. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 13:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Great, that's it! By the way, what's your name? It's always helpful, when we're talking to people, to know what to call each other. My name's Danny, what's yours? -- Danny (talk) 15:18, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Mine is WileE2005. I like to stay anonymous on the web. --Wile e2005 15:52, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Well, it's technically okay to do that here, but you need to understand what that means here. This is a collaborative project, which means that all of us are working together. It's impossible to check up on everybody's edits, so when you add to the wiki, we have to trust that the information that you're adding is correct. It's impossible to work with people that you don't trust, so building trust is absolutely crucial. :::Frankly, it's hard to trust someone who refuses to tell me his name. In the real world, if you walk up to somebody and introduce yourself, and the other person refuses to tell you his name, then that's creepy. You'd assume that person has something to hide, and you'd be cautious around him. The web is a part of the real world; it's no different. :::So, basically, what you just did was pretty rude. I held out my hand and asked you to shake, and you refused to shake my hand. Now, you don't have to shake my hand if you don't want to, but it means that people are going to be less likely to trust your contributions. :::If you want to start building trust on the wiki, please let us know your first name. It really is important. -- Danny (talk) 16:58, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::All right... my name is Danny, too! *Shakes your hand* --Wile e2005 17:05, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Are you sure it's not Marco? -- Scott (talk) 17:13, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Nope, I'm also a Danny. --Wile e2005 17:18, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Talk pages I noticed your alterations to the Sesame Street News Flash talk page. Here's a tip: when replying to someone's comment, you should always leave their comments as is, instead of deleting them. (There's room for all our comments.) This isn't a warning; you're doing good so far. --MuppetVJ 23:43, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :All right. --Wile e2005 14:28, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Scarecroe 01:34, 17 March 2006 (UTC)